


It's Mating Behavior

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes to visit the Winchesters and annoys Dean.They start to fight, causing Sam to say "It's Mating Behavior." He leaves them alone, laughing while they glare after him. Yummy goodness follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mating Behavior

Sam Winchester woke to a startled yell from the bed next to his. “Dean? Wha?” He grabbed his colt from under his pillow and rolled over. The young hunter saw a shadowy figure perched on the edge of Dean’s bed. Dean was still lying down as Sam fired.

There was a thud as the figure hit the floor. Then the shape got back up, rubbing its side. It spoke in an annoyed familiar voice.

“Ouch, Sammy. What was that for?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sam flipped on a light. There was Gabriel, the archangel and trickster god standing, glaring at him.

“What the fuck Gabriel?” Dean yelled, “Get the fuck away from me!”

Dean quickly sat up in bed, glowering at the angel and pulling the blankets around himself.

Gabe was completely unmoved as he sat himself on the edge of the bed again.

“Gabriel, why are you here?” Sam asked, wearing his best bitch-face.

“I was bored. Decided to visit my favorite humans.”

Dean sat there, eyes fixed angrily on the sandy-haired god. “Gabriel, I told you to move away.” He enunciated the sentence clearly, shooting the other a venomous look.

“But Dea….” The archangel didn’t get to finish as Dean’s foot kicked him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him.

“Why are you so annoying?”

“Why are you so bossy?”

The two yelled simultaneously, shooting daggers at each other.

Sam laughed and spoke to both of them. “He acts that way because he is trying to impress you. It’s mating behavior.”

“What?!” Both the older hunter and the archangel yelped, turning to face Sam.

Sam shook his head, laughing and gasping for air. If he had been standing, he would have fallen.

Dean scowled at his brother then at Gabe, who was growling at Sam.

“Yeah. It’s so obvious. You guys are flirting!”

As the Trickster snarled, Dean reddened.

“Ew! Hell no! I like women. With blonde hair and big tits!” Dean hissed.

“Sam, what’s wrong with you?”

“Shut up Gabe!”

“There you go, bossing me around again!”

“I said, SHUT UP!”

Sam laughed, “I’ll be leaving you two to your activities.” With that, he walked out the door, leaving two very angry men behind.

Dean yelled after him, “Bitch!” As he turned to glance at Gabe, he saw he was being watched with the angel’s intense golden eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

“Why?”

“Why? Because I don’t like it!”

“Why?”

“Stop asking why!”

There was an angry silence as both argued within themselves. Suddenly, the god pinned Dean to the bed in a rough kiss.

The hunter gasped and pushed Gabriel away forcibly. “Don’t kiss me like that!”

“C-can I kiss you like this?” The angel leaned in, cupping Dean’s face in his hands and softly pressing a kiss to his lips. When he tried to pull back, the man grabbed his face and pressed a soft kiss back.

There was the sound of a door slamming from outside the room and they both snapped out of it. Dean shoved the god away. “T-this never happened!”

When Gabriel tried to speak, Dean cut him off. “This never happened! Forget about it!”

“Do you want to go back to arguing? Or should I just leave?”

“No! Just leave asshole!” Dean yelled and pointed at the door.

Gabriel walked over to it, looking like a kicked puppy. As he walked out of the door, he turned back and said, “You’re right. This never happened.”

He began the walk to the elevator, too stressed and confused to simply vanish. How did this happen? Why had he kissed Dean or even come here in the first place? As he stepped into the elevator, he heard a shout.

Dean was running after him! He made it right as the doors began to close. Once he was in, the man hit a random floor number before hitting the brake in between floors.

“What do you want Dean?” Gabriel sounded upset.

“I want this.” The hunter pushed the angel up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him. When the smaller being gasped in surprise, Dean slipped his tongue inside the other’s mouth, letting out a soft moan at the taste.

Gabriel whimpered before he gently bit the soft invading tongue. In a surge of passion he flipped them and crushed the taller man against the wall. The trickster slipped his hand up and under the Winchester’s shirt, running it over his taut muscles.

Dean moaned and shivered under the god’s touch. He ran his hands over the angel’s button up and began to try to undo it.

The archangel captured the hunter’s hands and pinned them to the wall over his head. Gabriel kissed the green-eyed man passionately, leaning into him, enjoying the feel of his body.

Dean whined, feeling so animalistic and lust filled that he couldn’t think. He managed to moan out, “Gabe….r-room.”

Gabriel fixed the elevator and zapped them to the Winchester’s room, unable to stand the delay of human transportation.

Dean wasted no time in pushing Gabriel to the bed and pushing off the angel’s jacket.

Gabriel shivered when Dean’s fingers brushed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe and Dean gasped. “F-fuck Gabe.”

The trickster pulled the man’s shirt off and began to cover his chiseled torso in biting kisses. The man moaned and demanded, “Stop it! Stop teasing me! J-just do it!”

Gabriel pulled back chucking softly. “Trying to boss me into bed…..Well, I guess its working.”

The angel slowly took off his pants and then Dean’s, including boxers. Once he was done, he pushed Dean flat to the bed and gently pushed the prone man’s legs open. Gabriel kneeled between the hunter’s legs and wrapped his lips around the man’s dick, pulling a startled moan from him. When Dean didn’t resist, the god began to bob slowly up and down as his hand slid to the Winchester’s hole.

The archangel softly rubbed his index against the puckered ring and dipped it inside.

Dean let out a pained sound. “S-stop. It hurtsssss….” He tried to wiggle away.

Gabriel took his finger out and gently massaged the area again. He began to suck hard on the delicious cock of the hunter. It wasn’t long before he felt the man begin to twitch. The angel let the cock slip from his mouth and instead pumped his free hand around it.

Dean came, shuddering under the angel’s hand and gasping for breath. His cum splattered over his belly and the trickster’s hand and chest.

The archangel removed his hand by Dean’s hole and dipped it in the cum, lubricating his fingers. Kissing Dean gently, he slipped a finger inside him.

Dean let out a pained moan and whimpered, “G-Gabe, it hurts.”

The trickster immediately stopped moving. “I know, sorry babe. It’ll be better in a minute,” he cooed gently as he carefully watched the man’s face. When Dean had relaxed and nodded, Gabriel pushed in his finger further, pausing whenever so much as a flicker of pain passed over Dean’s perfect features. When he was all the way in, Gabe slowly began to move it in and out.

Dean relaxed and rocked back onto the god’s finger, begging for more.

The angel willingly added another finger, slowly doing the same inching into Dean, until he pushed back.

“Fuck me already!” Dean’s needy snarl shot straight to the trickster’s cock, making it twitch.

With a snap of his fingers the god made a jar of lube appear in his hand. He quickly slicked himself up before lining up to Dean’s entrance and pushing in an inch.

Dean moaned in pain, his body fighting the intrusion. When he had forced himself to relax, he rocked into Gabe, urging him on.

Every time Dean whimpered or looked pained, the angel would stop and wait for the okay. Finally he was all the way in. He froze, waiting for Dean to get comfortable.

Dean only whimpered and wrapped his legs, around Gabe, trying to push him in farther.

The angel began to thrust in and out of the man beneath him, quickly finding his sweet spot and angling his thrusts to meet it every time.

Dean bucked up, hard again as he arched his back and moaned. “Y-yes Gabe! Don’t stop! H-harder!”

At the man’s shouts, he thrusted harder and faster, enjoying the trembling body beneath him. “I-I’m gonna cum,” he moaned into Dean’s chest.

“M-me too!” Seconds later, with a wordless shout Dean came for the second time. His hot cum spread over both of their stomachs.

The trickster came after two, three more thrusts inside the spasming warmth of Dean, releasing his own warmth deep inside the man. Gabriel collapsed on top of the larger man, panting.

After a few minutes had passed, Dean spoke. “Uh. Gabe? Do you wanna take a shower? With me?”

Gabriel smiled, nodding as he gently pulled out of the man, causing him to wince. “Sorry…”

Dean moaned, “It’s okay. You’re just big and I’m not.” He pushed himself upright, using the sheet tangled around their legs to wipe their stomachs clean. “Let’s go.”

Gabriel eagerly followed and waited until Dean had turned on the water before stepping in. He grabbed the soap and began to wash the other’s back.

Dean stood there relaxed, his head bowed under the spray of water.

When the angel had finished washing Dean’s back and ass, he gently turned the man around, meeting his eyes. Gabriel leaned forward to press a kiss to the taller man’s lips before slowly washing his chest.

Dean moaned and met Gabriel’s gaze as he placed a hand against the god’s chest. He slowly trailed his hand down the trickster’s body, enjoying the feel. The Winchester wrapped his hand around the angel’s dick and began to stroke it.

Gabriel dropped his hands down to his sides and leaned against the wall. He let out a long moan as Dean followed him, tightening his grip around him. The angel closed his eyes and his mouth fell open.

Smirking, Dean knelt down and took Gabriel’s hardening length into his mouth. He let out a moan as the archangel’s hips jerked. The man began to bob up and down, sucking hard.

The angel let out a great, “Oh god, Dean!” as his hands wrapped in the man’s hair, pulling him close and pushing his cock deeper down his throat.

When Dean let out a pained whimper, Gabriel loosened his grip as he moaned.

Once the Winchester had regained control, he slowly worked his throat around the angel, stopping to fight his gag reflex. Finally Dean was completely around the trickster and he flexed his throat muscles around the cock.

Gabe let out a great moan and began to shudder. “Oh god. God. I’m gonna cum!”

Dean smiled softly and continued to squeeze Gabriel’s cock with his throat. He could feel the angel tense before he came. He swallowed the hot seed down as he continued to milk the softening dick.

When Gabriel came, he let out a great shout as he almost collapsed, clutching Dean’s shoulders to stay vertical.

Dean finally released the angel’s cock and they stood there panting under the shower. When they had recovered, Dean washed Gabriel’s body slowly as Gabriel washed his. The water had long run cold before they had finished and they had grown tired.

Supporting each other, they made it to Sam’s bed, as it was dry and clean and fell asleep, naked in each other’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam thought that it would be safe to return to the motel as a few hours had passed since he left. When he opened the door, he discovered his older brother in the arms of the trickster god, naked. In Sam’s bed! Wincing, he turned to leave. “Ew. I did not need to see that,” he spoke softly to himself before closing the door. “Jerk.”


End file.
